


[MIU404｜sm&ib&kk排列組合] 三人行的聖誕夜

by uraumaim930027



Series: MIU404｜smib [7]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊2020/12/24~2021/1/6安價整理之純字好讀版本。＊被某源直播激到很想寫三人排列組合肉的安價產物，內容很色，大量3批。＊真的是三人排列組合，建議由這三人組成的CP都可以接受的人再看。＊原安價網址：https://www.plurk.com/p/o5et59＊謝謝陪安價的小夥伴們。
Series: MIU404｜smib [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991950
Kudos: 4





	[MIU404｜sm&ib&kk排列組合] 三人行的聖誕夜

**Author's Note:**

> ＊3P，sm&ib&kk三人排列組合注意。

『志摩向您傳送了一張圖片』

九重看見通知，解鎖手機，差點把嘴巴裡的水全部噴出來。

今天是聖誕夜，志摩一未傳了一張非常應景的照片過來，照片裡志摩穿著北歐風毛衣，身後擺著小顆聖誕樹，桌上擺著可愛的聖誕蛋糕。

『Merry Christmas』志摩又傳了個訊息到伊吹、九重、志摩三人的小群組。

照片裡志摩露出微笑，一個人在家渡過溫馨的聖誕節的模樣，實在太不符合九重對志摩的印象⋯⋯但意外地很萌。

『聖誕節快樂』九重快速回了志摩的訊息。

伊吹突然回了一句『現在去找你』，過高的行動力給九重一記當頭棒喝，對吼，志摩傳一個人過聖誕夜的相片到群組，不就是變相表示「好寂寞快來陪我」嗎！

『我也要去找志摩さん』以年輕人的超快手速傳送訊息，九重立刻開始收拾東西，他可不能比伊吹晚到。

#

『叮咚』

「來了。」

『叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚』

「來了！」志摩一打開門，便看到滿臉笑容的伊吹，寒冬之中，伊吹的頰邊還流著汗，想必是用最快腳程跑到自己家裡的，「這麼快就做好暖身運動了？」

「志摩ちゃん～」張開雙臂給志摩一個大大的擁抱，伊吹蹭了蹭志摩的毛衣，「聖誕節快樂！」

「聖誕節快樂。」輕吻伊吹的臉頰，志摩勾起微笑，「九重說他也要來喔。」

「那麼在小九來之前，我可以獨佔志摩ちゃん？」

「你還有⋯⋯」志摩看了下手錶，「大概二十分鐘。」

伊吹迫不及待地摟著志摩的腰，把志摩壓到牆上，「志摩ちゃん這樣穿、真的、超級水靈的⋯⋯」打從伊吹看到志摩照片的瞬間，便下定決心聖誕夜一定要吃掉志摩，穿著毛衣的志摩看起來又軟綿綿又溫順，比平常更多了種說不出的溫柔。

志摩摸摸伊吹的頭髮，既然伊吹這麼積極就交給伊吹好了。

他任由伊吹對自己上下其手，伊吹的手從毛衣下擺入侵，在他腰間來回摩挲，「伊吹，不去床上嗎？」

「只有二十分鐘耶。」輕咬志摩的嘴唇，伊吹又往志摩褲子裡摸，直接摸向志摩尚未站起的下身。

「在這裡的話，九重一進來就會看到喔。」嘴上雖然這麼說，但志摩完全沒有要阻止伊吹的意思。

「那也要志摩ちゃん開得了門。」

「啊、啊啊⋯⋯」褲子被伊吹扯下，下身一下子被伊吹含住，志摩緊揪著自己的毛衣，看伊吹蹲在自己胯間上下吞吐自己，「你真是⋯⋯」

伊吹將志摩雙腳分得更開，手指伸向志摩身後，兩根手指按壓著穴口，熟悉的濕潤讓伊吹更加興奮，「志摩ちゃん這是預謀犯罪吧⋯⋯」

「你難道、不也是已經準備好了嗎⋯⋯後面⋯⋯」舔著嘴唇，志摩低頭看著跪在地上的伊吹，他用腳尖輕踢伊吹，要伊吹也把雙腳張得更開一些。

「當然⋯⋯」伊吹再吸了下志摩的前端，兩根手指拓開志摩在他來之前已經自己擴張過的後穴，「但我想要先⋯⋯」

「嗯、知道了啦⋯⋯你不是很急嗎？」

志摩拉著伊吹的手指要他退出，疑惑的伊吹放開志摩的下身，正想抬頭問志摩怎麼了時，志摩卻撩起毛衣，「那還不趕快、進來？」

「志摩ちゃん！」伊吹像隻大型犬撲抱志摩，他抓著志摩的大腿，手指順便摸了把志摩的屁股，「腳抬起來！」

照著伊吹的話，志摩把左腳抬高，搭在伊吹腰上，而伊吹抱著志摩的腿，將自己的勃起對準志摩已經潤滑過的後庭。

「哈啊、這個姿勢、不妙⋯⋯」穴口被伊吹熱燙的性器打開，志摩向後靠著牆壁，同時緊緊抓住面前的伊吹。

「哪裡不妙？」伊吹眨著眼詢問志摩，難以忍耐，他一個用力，將下身全部擠入志摩裡面。

「呃啊、就是、現在這樣、很不妙⋯⋯」因為和伊吹的身高差距，站著正面進入的姿勢讓伊吹很容易就進到深處，志摩甚至還要用他沒懸空的那隻腳維持平衡，緊繃的肌肉讓他不自覺把伊吹夾得更緊。

「我、我好像體會到了⋯真的滿不妙的⋯⋯」抱著志摩，伊吹試著向上頂，才頂一下便覺得實在太刺激，他看著緊咬著牙忍耐喘息的志摩，忽然開始抽插。

「等、伊吹、你⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」

沒等志摩適應，伊吹開始又急又猛的抽插，他抱著志摩懸空的那隻腳，身體向牆壁的方向靠，讓志摩自動抬高下半身，自己能撞得夠裡面，「志摩ちゃん、裡面好熱⋯⋯」

「呼、哈啊、毛衣、脫掉⋯⋯」志摩一未撩起毛衣，正想把毛衣脫掉時，又被伊吹抓住手。

「但我想要志摩穿著毛衣⋯⋯」伊吹又加快進出的節奏，下腹不斷擦過志摩的頂端和那件毛衣，莫名色情的觸感讓伊吹停不下來。

「嗯唔⋯⋯」承受著伊吹漲大的下身，志摩夾緊伊吹，內壁頻頻被摩蹭的快感使志摩覺得自己下腹一陣緊，好像快要高潮但又不是由下身帶來的酥麻。

『叮咚叮咚』

「啊、嗯、是九重⋯⋯」聽到門鈴聲讓志摩緊張的一顫，緊抓著伊吹的背，他感覺自己高潮了，卻沒有射精，只是內壁把伊吹絞得更緊。

「志摩ちゃん去開門？」

看著伊吹發亮的雙眼，志摩頓時知道這傢伙要做什麼好事了，深怕掉下來，志摩把伊吹抱緊，下一秒另一隻腳也被伊吹抱起，整個人懸空掛在伊吹身上。

「笨蛋、你最好給我抱緊一點、嗯、」

「安啦安啦。」伊吹抱著志摩移動到玄關，每走一步就往後穴頂一下，還在高潮餘韻中的志摩克制不住拔高的呻吟，不用想就知道肯定被門外的九重聽到了。

「哈啊⋯⋯嗯⋯」一隻手環著伊吹，志摩伸長另一隻手扣下門把，半開著門就看到門外站著還搞不清楚狀況的九重，「九、九重、你來了啊⋯⋯」

「小九聖誕節快樂！」伊吹背對九重，身體交纏的水漬聲和志摩異常的表情讓九重反應過來，他再向下看，果然兩人下面什麼都沒有穿而且還處在結合狀態。

「為什麼不等我？」關上門的九重湊到志摩面前，志摩總覺得九重一副快哭的可憐樣子，只好招招手，給九重一個補償的親吻。

「抱歉嘛小九，志摩ちゃん今天這麼可愛，忍不住了。」繼續在志摩裡面動著，伊吹把志摩放在沙發上，按著志摩的雙腿最後衝刺，伊吹喘著氣，沒有射在裡面而是射在志摩腿間。

「你根本就沒有忍好嗎？」

「是誰跟我說小九來之前還有二十分鐘的！」

「真是的⋯⋯」九重靠向志摩，再次和志摩親吻，這次志摩勾著他的舌頭，舔吮他的嘴唇，「伊吹你也是⋯⋯」

放開志摩，九重立刻又去吻伊吹，像要報復伊吹自己先開始一樣，輕咬了伊吹的唇瓣。

「小九別生氣嘛，哼哼。」

「哼。」九重要志摩坐起身，他蹭了蹭志摩柔軟的毛衣，在志摩胸口撒嬌，「聖誕節快樂，志摩さん穿這件毛衣真的好好看。」

「聖誕快樂。」志摩摸摸九重的頭，雖然九重平常有著超齡的穩重成熟，但偶爾還是看得到九重稚嫩的一面，這樣很好，志摩喜歡這樣放鬆的九重。

「小九乖乖。」從九重身後抱住九重，伊吹也蹭著九重的背，和自己差不多的體格卻更結實的背，伊吹感到安心，輕輕吻著九重的脖子，同時手伸到九重衣服裡，揉捏著九重的胸肌。

「⋯⋯不先吃聖誕蛋糕嗎？」九重盯著桌上的蛋糕，嚥下口水。

「用嘴餵你好不好？」擅自挖了一口志摩的聖誕蛋糕，伊吹撫著九重的臉頰，要九重側過頭和他雙唇相接，舌頭將蛋糕推向九重口中，伊吹刻意餵得不熟練，白色鮮奶油裹在九重嘴角。

志摩見狀又拉著九重，湊向九重嘴邊替他把奶油舔掉，舔了以後舌尖抹過九重的嘴唇，塗上一層奶油。

九重用指尖沾了點鮮奶油，點在伊吹鼻尖，接著自己往那親了一口，伊吹在他衣服裡亂摸的手又更大膽地尋著他的乳首。

「九重還想吃蛋糕嗎？」志摩在九重耳邊問，比平常更低啞的聲音叫九重心跳加速。

「還、還想⋯⋯」九重用手抓了把鮮奶油，伊吹將他的衣服撩到胸上，九重配合地抹在自己下腹上，將褲子向下蹭去，「志摩さん跟伊吹さん不想吃嗎⋯⋯」

「吃啊。」伊吹俯下身，舔過九重的腹肌，志摩也一起俯下身，輕吻著九重的胯骨。

「九重嚐起來甜甜的。」志摩趴在九重大腿上，一路從腿根吃奶油吃到九重的根部。

「小九果然年輕有活力啊⋯⋯這麼有精神⋯⋯」伊吹握著九重的根部，讓志摩能張口把九重的頂端含住。

「嗯哈⋯⋯志摩さん⋯⋯」看著伊吹跟志摩一起趴在自己腿上，輪流舔吮自己的下身，視覺的衝擊讓九重更硬了些。

志摩的嘴角被奶油包裹，看上去就像是九重剛射在他嘴裡一樣。

伊吹吸著九重的頂端，而志摩一邊吮著九重的根部和小球，一邊用手指玩弄著九重的乳頭。

「哈、哈啊⋯⋯伊吹さん、那裡、很敏感、嗯⋯⋯」九重下意識向上頂腰在伊吹嘴裡進出，伊吹的舌頭勾過鈴口，緊吸住九重的龜頭。

「九重先射一次吧？」志摩的手包覆九重的柱身，一下收緊一下放開，配合著伊吹的舌尖，把九重舒服得只能倒在沙發上，呼吸越發急促。

志摩起身坐到沙發上，他扣住九重的下巴，將九重吻住不讓九重逃跑，手掌來回撫過九重的胸膛。

九重想看向伊吹，卻又被志摩按住臉頰，不讓他移開目光。

「你現在只能看我。」

「啊、志摩さん⋯⋯」視線和嘴唇湊向志摩，九重的手卻悄悄揉了揉伊吹的頭髮，以示公平。

發覺九重偷看伊吹，志摩決定等九重射了以後要自己坐上去搖。

「志摩ちゃん別那麼貪心嘛。」伊吹按著九重的大腿，他知道九重哪裡最敏感，將九重深深含入口中，喉頭抵著九重的前端，幾次吞吐又用舌頭仔細掃過九重的冠狀溝。

「唔、嗯嗚⋯⋯」呻吟全被志摩的吻蓋過，九重沒有忍住，直接射在伊吹嘴巴裡，伊吹也沒猶豫，把九重的東西全部嚥下。

「小九，很久沒做了？」

伊吹正想舔去嘴角的精液，志摩卻又把他拉到身邊，替他舔掉。

「乖狗狗，等著。」志摩摸摸伊吹的頭，要他乖乖等待，自己則跨坐到九重下腹上，前後動著腰，蹭著九重。

看到志摩是如何誘惑九重，伊吹忍不住從背後緊緊抱住志摩，「嗚嗚⋯⋯等不了啦汪。」

「不行，給我乖乖等著。」

志摩下意識對九重舔了舔嘴唇，手掌勉強包覆自己和九重剛射過一次的下身套弄，另一隻手伸向自己身後，手指攪弄著後穴。

總覺得自己被九重跟志摩排擠在外，伊吹眼睜睜看著他們在自己面前做著前戲，下面變得越來越硬卻無可奈何，「你們自己玩太狡猾了吧，我不想等啦嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」

不忍心放置伊吹的九重決定邀請伊吹進來他裡面，「伊吹さん，要進來嗎？」

「欸！謝謝小九嗚嗚嗚最喜歡你了！」伊吹飛撲到九重身上蹭蹭九重，被推開的志摩嘆了口氣，他等等還不好好修理修理伊吹。

「九重你也別太寵他了。」

看著伊吹在九重臉上親來親去，志摩忍不住拿保險套丟在伊吹臉上，「呢，拿去。」

「謝謝志摩ちゃん～」伊吹讓九重起身，自己拍了拍大腿，要九重背對自己坐下去，這樣九重才能跟志摩面對面繼續玩。

「伊吹さん、」對著伊吹的下身緩緩坐下，今天第一次被進入，九重放慢速度照著自己的步調，讓伊吹的碩大慢慢撐開內壁。

「九重。」志摩吻了吻九重要他放鬆點，在九重身後的伊吹也親著九重的肩頭，兩位前輩的吻讓九重不自覺放慢了呼吸，一次坐到最底。

「哈啊⋯⋯」

「我也最喜歡九重了。」志摩刻意學著伊吹的語氣，在九重唇邊舔了一口，「九重呢？」

「好、大⋯⋯」九重只顧著喘氣，沒辦法正面回覆志摩的問題，志摩握緊九重勃起的下身，再次湊向九重問他。

「吶，九重？」

「對嘛對嘛小九最喜歡的是我還是志摩？」向上頂了頂，伊吹從九重背後抱住九重，對志摩投以吃醋的眼神，志摩也瞪了回來。

比起伊吹，志摩可是從聽到伊吹說「最喜歡小九」的時候，就醋意爆發了。

「不要這樣，你們兩個真的很幼稚耶⋯⋯」被志摩和伊吹夾在中間，九重左看右看，說誰都不對，「而且⋯⋯」

「而且什麼？」伊吹又頂了頂，九重的後穴夾著他，雖然隔著保險套，但還是能感受到九重的裡面，比起志摩更稚嫩更緊窄，尚未被完全開發。

「而且什麼？」志摩也撕開了個保險套，套到九重的性器上，但九重不回答，他就不繼續。

「而且兩位前輩都太色了⋯⋯我選不出來。」九重掩面看著正坐到自己身上，把自己的陰莖全部吃進後穴裡的志摩，前後進攻的快感，舒服得讓九重不知道要說些什麼才好。

「不如就現在決定吧，嗯？」志摩跨坐在九重下腹上動著腰，同時伸手玩弄著自己的前端，面對九重毫不羞恥地手淫給九重看。

「⋯⋯志摩さん不要這樣、」側過頭躲避視覺色情的暴力，九重才偏過頭又被伊吹吻住，伊吹熟練地舔著他的嘴唇，舌尖鑽進他嘴裡，勾纏他的舌頭，「唔、嗯⋯⋯」

「伊吹？」志摩挑挑眉，更加快了自己動的節奏。

「志摩ちゃん才狡猾，小九可是看不到我在幹嘛耶。」伊吹往九重裡面頂了幾下，連帶著志摩也覺得九重往自己深處動了動。

「不然交換位置啊？」志摩舔了舔嘴唇，自己只要輕輕動腰，九重也會有感覺地跟著夾緊伊吹。

「你們、給我適可而止⋯⋯」九重深呼吸，為了不讓志摩和伊吹繼續無謂的鬥嘴，他按著志摩的大腿根，開始猛力抽插。

「啊嗯⋯⋯嗯？」突如其來的猛烈快感讓志摩差點跌在九重身上，見九重這麼努力，他也扶著九重的下腹自己動了起來。

「志摩ちゃん好色⋯⋯小九、好棒⋯⋯」頭靠在九重肩頭，伊吹明顯感受到九重除了在志摩裡面進出，也夾緊了自己，腰部一下下擺動同時也在自行吞吐自己的下身，起了連鎖反應一般，伊吹更加興奮，也抱緊九重往九重深處頂弄。

九重大膽地握住志摩套弄，連續的喘息在自己耳邊響起，本想一口氣讓伊吹跟志摩都射，結果反而被夾在中間的自己也想射了，「志摩さん、伊吹さん⋯⋯我、我快不行了⋯⋯」

「嗯、小九我也⋯⋯」

伊吹大力撞向九重敏感的地方，九重驚嘆了下，身體的顫動讓志摩率先射了出來。

「呼、哈啊⋯⋯九重、」

隨著志摩的射精，九重跟伊吹幾乎是同時達到高潮，動到累了的志摩直接趴到九重身上，在九重底下抱著九重的伊吹「啊」了一聲，扶著九重的手臂，用剛高潮的沙啞聲音抱怨著，「志摩ちゃん好重，下去。」

「笨蛋、先讓我喘一下⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯兩位前輩都好重。」九重摸著志摩的後頸，忍不住笑了出來。

「小九！」「九重！」想要給九重一個調皮的親吻，伊吹和志摩正要吻九重，結果就不小心親在一塊了。

「哈⋯⋯」

九重見狀笑得更誇張，志摩倒是挑眉，狠狠地親了一口伊吹。

「不乖的狗狗該被懲罰吧。」從九重身上下來，志摩坐到還在喘息的伊吹旁邊，低下頭再次吻住伊吹。

「唔嗚⋯⋯」連回應的餘裕都沒有，伊吹任由志摩肆虐著自己的嘴唇，一隻手攬著志摩，讓志摩能吻得更深。

「是怎樣的懲罰？」身上的精液還沒擦乾淨，九重湊到志摩和伊吹身邊，看志摩欺負伊吹欺負得這麼起勁，他也伸手輕捏了伊吹的乳首。

「九重你說呢？」

「欸、我嗎？」

志摩點點頭，九重支支吾吾地開口，「伊吹さん，雙、雙龍你覺得怎麼樣？」

伊吹眨了眨眼，一想到自己今天還沒被進入的後穴即將被兩根粗大填滿，他緊張地搖搖頭，就連手指還沒放進去擴張，就想一次進去兩根，九重是不是也被志摩帶壞了，「不、不行啦！志摩？」

「真的不行嗎？」志摩的手伸到伊吹腿間，把他雙腿分得更開，被志摩摸過的地方伊吹都覺得異常敏感。

「對啊，真的不行雙龍嗎？」九重也湊到伊吹面前，用委屈的眼神對他撒嬌地呼喚：「藍ちゃん？」

太久沒被九重這樣叫，伊吹愣了一下，靠著不知哪來的勇氣傻傻地點頭，「好、好吧？」

「我會溫柔一點的。」志摩拿出潤滑劑倒在伊吹股間，「還是藍ちゃん其實喜歡粗魯一點？」

「溫、溫柔一點⋯⋯」伊吹緊張地看著志摩和九重，他張開雙腳，志摩的手指輕輕探入入口，伊吹半張著嘴巴，九重為了安撫伊吹，撫摸伊吹的臉頰，低下身親吻他。

「一定會讓藍ちゃん舒服的。」志摩將兩根手指放進伊吹裡面，沿著內壁緩緩破開緊窄的通道。

「嗯、知道了⋯⋯」拉著九重的手到自己腿間疲軟的性器，伊吹蹭著九重，要他幫自己消除緊張，「小九⋯⋯」

九重本要低頭含住伊吹的東西，卻又被志摩拉住。

「雖然會對你溫柔，但可別忘記這是懲罰喔。」

「志摩ちゃん、嗯嗚⋯⋯」感受到志摩又往自己裡面加了一根手指，伊吹用快哭的眼神看著九重，「小九，拜託嘛⋯⋯」

九重默默地轉過頭，從自己被脫掉的衣物堆裡找到領帶，在伊吹沮喪的目光下，拿起領帶綁住伊吹的下身，「等等再好好補償伊吹さん。」

志摩把手指抽出來，丟了保險套跟潤滑液給九重，九重先躺下，要伊吹趴到自己胸前，自己扶著坐下去，看伊吹一臉被欺負的可憐樣，九重親著伊吹的嘴角，揉揉伊吹的胸，伊吹又立刻恢服元氣，努力把他的性器自己插進自己裡面。

「還是小九對我最好了⋯⋯」「伊吹さん話不能亂說、」

九重頓時覺得頭痛，什麼都可以，但伊吹就是不能亂講這種會讓志摩佔有慾爆發的話，而且現在伊吹被懲罰，還不都是因為剛剛伊吹對自己做了很多會讓志摩嫉妒的事！

志摩在伊吹身後挑眉，「那小九對你溫柔就好了，對吧？」

「志摩さん？」九重尷尬地看著志摩，後者不為所動，只是又倒了一點潤滑劑在他跟伊吹交合的地方，等伊吹坐到最底後趴在九重身上露出屁股。

「志摩ちゃん你要做什麼嗯⋯⋯啊、啊、等等、」

志摩的一根手指撐開穴口，擠進伊吹已經塞滿九重性器的地方，伊吹趴在九重身上不停喘氣，他連九重的東西都還沒適應，裡面又被硬塞了志摩的手指。

「好脹、哈、哈啊⋯⋯志摩ちゃん、不行、」

「那九重就可以？」手指往更裡面去，這下不只伊吹，就連九重也覺得內壁緊到自己快要射出來了。

伊吹拼命搖頭辯解，「不、不是，一未⋯⋯」側過頭叫著志摩的名字，伊吹對志摩求饒，泛紅的眼眶讓志摩心軟地收回手，自己好像真的弄痛伊吹了。

「⋯⋯抱歉。」志摩拍拍伊吹的頭，九重也摸著伊吹的背安撫對方，這下伊吹才放鬆了些，翹高屁股要志摩溫柔地繼續。

「伊吹さん還好嗎？」

「嗯、小九你動一下。」伊吹配合九重緩慢扭著腰，一邊充滿怨念地看向志摩，「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん剛才說好要讓我舒服的。」

「對、對不起嘛。」急忙從背後摟住伊吹，志摩難得慌亂，他對著九重懷裡的伊吹說：「這次會讓你因為舒服而哭的。」

「志摩要說到做到喔。」伊吹跟志摩索吻，志摩特別溫柔的回應讓他安心許多，他趴在九重身上一下下自己動著。

目睹他們拌嘴又和好的九重始終掛著尷尬的表情，伊吹看著手足無措的九重，摸摸頭要他不要擔心，「怎麼啦小九？現在專心抱抱就好了。」

「九重你不要見外，我們也很喜歡你。」志摩在九重額上烙下一吻，「可以再放鬆一點沒關係的。」

「志摩さん、伊吹さん⋯⋯」九重這才覺得兩位前輩跟自己的距離更近了些，「可以幫我⋯⋯口⋯⋯嗎⋯⋯」

「小九在說什麼傻話，當然可以啊。」伊吹從九重腹上坐起，整個人轉了180度，頭下腳上地趴在九重身上，張開嘴把九重納入口中，同時又示意要九重也幫他舔。

「嗯⋯⋯九重你也幫伊吹擴張一下⋯⋯」志摩也彎下身，在伊吹抬起頭來時把九重的下身吃進嘴巴裡，和伊吹一來一往地輪流幫九重舔弄。

九重沒有開口回應，他伸出舌頭，舔向伊吹方才被他進入過的後穴。

「哈、啊、嗚嗯、」久沒被舔後面，伊吹顫了一下，自己卻更賣力地舔弄九重的下身。

志摩看伊吹這麼努力，決定拿出狗尾巴肛塞，當著伊吹的面把肛塞自己塞進去，「這是預留給你的獎勵。」

「唔嗯、」看到志摩身後塞了根狗尾巴肛塞，伊吹更加興奮，也舔九重舔得更起勁，「小九、用手指、再撐大一點⋯⋯」

九重抹了更多潤滑油，把三根手指插進伊吹裡面，張開指縫要把伊吹的後穴擴張更大，才能容納自己和志摩的男根，「好想趕快進去⋯⋯伊吹さん⋯⋯」

吻著伊吹的雙臀，九重又加了一根手指在伊吹的後庭，志摩則爬到九重旁邊，一起玩弄著伊吹的屁股。

看見志摩身後多了條毛茸茸的狗尾巴和他高高翹起的下身，九重嚥了嚥口水，小動作沒有逃過志摩的眼睛，他親了口九重的臉頰，要九重先進到伊吹的裡面。

九重興奮地要伊吹趴著，想插入伊吹裡面，但動作急躁的他讓分身頻頻滑掉，越想趕快進去就越進不去。

「慢慢來。」志摩替他扶著伊吹的腰，伊吹也翹高屁股打開自己，縱使九重的前端不斷蹭過他的穴口，叫他快受不了，但他還是耐心等待九重將他填滿。

九重重整呼吸，握著自己的柱身對準伊吹臀間，感受到皺摺想要把自己吃得更進去，他攬住伊吹的腰，慢慢向裡面頂去。

「嗯哈、哈啊⋯⋯伊吹さん、裡面好熱⋯⋯」

「小九好棒、繼、繼續⋯⋯」伊吹側過頭，臉頰染上紅暈。

被伊吹直白地鼓勵，九重腦袋一熱，直接頂到最深，結果連自己都差點忍不住射出來。

「啊啊、小九、嗚、」

緊緊皺著眉頭的伊吹讓九重嚇得停下動作，他抱歉地問是不是弄痛了伊吹，伊吹卻猛力搖頭否認。

「伊、伊吹さん？會痛的話直說沒關係⋯⋯」

志摩勾起嘴角，捏了捏伊吹的乳頭，「⋯⋯不是痛吧。」

「唔嗯、志摩、不要捏⋯⋯」伊吹用力抓住志摩的手腕，「會太、太舒服⋯⋯快點⋯快點進來⋯⋯我怕我、受不了、先射⋯⋯」

志摩稍微拉緊綁在伊吹根部的九重的領帶， 不讓伊吹先射，「在我們射之前，你不能先射。」

他再次把兩根手指放進伊吹裡面，撐開已被九重填滿的後穴，伊吹除了喘息還是喘息，志摩又擠了點潤滑油，三根手指擠進狹窄的內壁和九重的下身之間，就連九重也因此沒了餘裕。

「志、志摩さん⋯⋯還不進來嗎？」九重空著的手伸向志摩的狗尾巴拉了拉，志摩踉蹌了下，前面因為九重拉扯肛塞變得更硬，再不進去對自己也是種折磨。

「伊吹、我也要插進去了喔⋯⋯」

伊吹點點頭，有些緊張地抓著自己身後的九重，九重也緊張地抱住伊吹，看見兩人瞎緊張的樣子，志摩突然不緊張了反而覺得好笑。

「志摩さん抱歉，我、我已經射了⋯⋯」九重對志摩不好意思地眨了眨眼，但志摩似乎不為所動，反倒要他乖乖躺好就行。

「讓我來吧。」扶著自己的下身，志摩對準伊吹的後穴緩緩進入，九重的尚未拔出來，但志摩也沒要他撤出，只是要他好好按著伊吹的雙腿，讓伊吹能張得更開。

「志摩⋯⋯」伊吹感覺九重射出的精液正沿著內壁流至穴口，但又被堵在入口的志摩的性器抵住，志摩的前端撐開窄小的通道，當伊吹深呼吸時，志摩便全部擠進伊吹體內。

「哈啊、志、志摩⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯好、好脹⋯⋯」伊吹眼眶泛紅，不只是身後被志摩和九重撐大，前面被領帶綁住的下身也硬得發疼。

志摩按著伊吹的下腹，開始動了起來，伊吹發出更大的喘息聲，且每次抽插的摩擦，也帶給才剛射的九重新的快感。

志摩看著眼前紅著眼快哭出來的伊吹，用力一頂，斷斷續續地對伊吹說：「等我、射出來以後，就幫你解決前面⋯⋯讓你滿足⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯嗚⋯⋯感覺好奇怪⋯⋯裡面好滿⋯⋯」伊吹看著志摩一邊抽插一邊喘息，他抓緊身後抱著自己的九重，九重在他體內的下身因被志摩和他夾緊，又硬了起來，「小九⋯⋯你也、動一動⋯⋯」

「我動囉⋯⋯」懷裡的伊吹激起九重內心的衝動，他扶著伊吹的腰，和志摩刻意以不同頻率抽動，輪流碾壓著內壁。

「啊啊⋯⋯」與平常截然不同的快感讓伊吹落下淚水，自己體內正容納著志摩和九重的性器，承受著不間斷的激烈抽插，他總覺得在他身上的志摩頻頻頂到某一點，讓他非常想射，卻又沒辦法射精，好像快要壞掉一樣。

「伊吹さん、還可以嗎？」九重一邊問，一邊加快進出的速度，雖然是在問伊吹，但自己和志摩的下身在裡面頻頻磨蹭，同樣也舒服得不得了。

「哈啊⋯小九⋯⋯」伊吹蹭著九重的臉頰，伸手抓緊志摩，「唔嗚、嗯啊⋯⋯」被志摩抓住的雙腿猛烈顫抖，伊吹想弓起腰身，卻被九重牢牢按著下腹，好讓志摩幹得更深。

「不行了、嗚⋯⋯」伊吹被九重領帶綁住的下身微微抽動，仍然硬挺卻沒有射出東西，內壁隨著抵達高潮緊緊吸住志摩和九重的男根，累積的快感讓伊吹有一瞬間近乎失神。

「伊吹、啊啊⋯⋯」志摩看向九重，自己現在立刻就想射給伊吹，但屁股裡還塞著狗尾巴肛塞延遲高潮，「九、九重⋯⋯拜託幫我拿掉⋯⋯尾巴⋯」

「志摩さん⋯⋯」九重和志摩同時撤出伊吹裡面，讓伊吹躺好後，九重迅速抽身來到志摩身後，用力將肛塞扯出志摩裡面。

伊吹朦朦朧朧看見志摩快要去了的表情，又把志摩的手抓緊，「我想要志摩ちゃん⋯射在我裡面⋯⋯」

再次頂入伊吹被撐開紅腫的後穴裡面，志摩抓著伊吹的小腿，把自己全部灌進伊吹體內，「哈啊、啊嗯⋯⋯」

在伊吹體內釋放，志摩立刻拔出來，他趴在沙發上，剛剛還一直被肛塞填滿的屁股朝著伊吹，「你也⋯射進來⋯⋯」

九重替伊吹扯掉綁在伊吹根部的領帶，從後頭抱著伊吹帶他起身，「伊吹さん、」

「小九乖⋯⋯」伊吹知道九重也想要，但自己現在想要先射給志摩，他輕吻九重的嘴唇，轉過身貼緊志摩的後背，將志摩整個人嵌入自己懷裡，把自己遲遲得不到滿足的性器插進志摩為他準備好的地方。

「志摩⋯⋯」伊吹才剛進去，就覺得自己不行了，精液像是用流的，一陣陣吐出半濁白在志摩熱燙的內壁之間。

九重忍不住為這淫靡的景象鼓舞，手伸向自己發硬的陰莖，他正對著還交疊在一起的志摩和伊吹自慰，筋疲力盡的兩人沒忘記他，用眼神挑逗著九重，這才慢慢動起身體。

「想要⋯⋯」

「九重想要什麼？」拍拍伊吹的大腿要伊吹撤出，志摩蹲在九重跟前，望著九重，「什麼都可以喔。」

伊吹也跪在志摩旁邊，他用臉頰蹭了蹭九重握著性器的手，「小九⋯⋯」沒等九重回答，伊吹搶著把九重含入口中，一邊含一邊等九重回答。

「想射在臉上⋯⋯」嚥下口水，九重撫著伊吹的後頸讓他含得更深，「前輩們可以互相舔乾淨嗎⋯⋯」

伊吹放開九重的下身，緊接著又換志摩繼續舔吮，「可以喔，小九。」手指伸向九重身後按壓著後穴，伊吹和志摩輪流吸著九重，直到九重要他們放開。

「要射了、嗯⋯⋯」志摩和伊吹臉貼著臉，湊近九重的前端，閉上眼睛，一股股熱流落在他們臉上。

九重握著自己根部，將全部一滴不剩地射在志摩和伊吹臉上，看著他們臉上都是自己的精液，悖德的愉悅讓九重忍不住捧著志摩的臉頰，以前端摩蹭志摩的臉頰，把沾在鈴口的液體也蹭個乾淨。

志摩緩緩睜開眼，睫毛上還沾著些許白濁，他伸舌舔著伊吹的鼻子，而伊吹舔向志摩的下巴，他們沒有注視彼此，倒是一齊望向提出要求的九重，彷彿在表演給九重看。

「メロン〜メロン〜まるごとメロン⋯⋯」伊吹壓低聲音，哼著菠蘿麵包號主題曲，舔過志摩的臉頰。

志摩吻著伊吹的嘴角，把伊吹嘴角的精液舔掉，配合地接下去，「君にメロメロ⋯⋯」

九重眨眨眼，兩位前輩把菠蘿麵包號主題曲唱得這麼色氣，而且舔過的精液就像麵包的內餡，他以後要怎麼面對菠蘿麵包啊！

「我也對志摩メロメロ⋯⋯」一邊看著九重，伊吹一邊吻上志摩，對九重過於放蕩的眼神讓九重覺得伊吹在親吻自己一般，有種說不出的誘惑。

志摩回應了伊吹的吻，甚至輕咬伊吹的嘴唇，可他的視線也始終放在九重身上，「喔？你也對我メロメロ啊？」

雖然志摩是對伊吹說，但九重也感受到志摩也在問自己，他看看伊吹再看看志摩，對他們說：「志摩さん、伊吹さん，不要再誘惑我了⋯⋯我、我沒體力，想休息了。」不好意思地搔搔臉頰，九重坐在沙發上，呆呆地看著眼前還在親熱的兩人，視線往下，映入九重眼簾的是兩人狼狽的腿間。

「嗯⋯⋯那來睡覺吧？」不要說是九重，就連志摩也想休息了，他有一瞬間都覺得快被榨乾了。

「好哇一起躺床！我要抱緊小九。」伊吹開心地抱住九重，突然被撲抱，九重還沒能適應這強烈的溫度差，上一秒他們明明就還用那麼色的表情在接吻？

「不、不是應該先洗澡嗎？」

「那一起去沖澡吧。」志摩把伊吹和九重拉起，帶他們走向自家的浴室，「沖完就去睡。」

「不能偷摸嗎？」伊吹偷襲志摩的胸肌，被志摩捏了一把手背肉。

「伊吹さん還射得出來嗎⋯⋯」

「不准亂回答，你先給我去沖個冷水澡。」把伊吹推進浴室，志摩關上門，決定趕快洗洗睡。


End file.
